As a single-atom-thick carbon material with light weight, high surface area and high conductivity, graphene has been useful for a variety of applications. However, graphene has been challenging to implement in applications requiring certain combinations of structures and high performance, such as may relate to conductivity and other electrical characteristics. For example, graphite oxide remains highly resistive even after reduction, which can be undesirable in electrical applications, such as in energy storage applications.
Moreover, while a variety of materials may be desirable to implement in various articles and electrical devices, the practicable implementation of such materials has been limited. For instance, various nanomaterials exhibit certain characteristics that also make the materials difficult to work with and/or manufacture while achieving desirable performance.
These and other matters continue to present challenges to the implementation of graphene and other materials.